L'Ange
by leonardycaprio1832
Summary: Angelique Pontmercy is a young girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. When circumstances force her to become aquainted with Paris' resident Apollo, Angelique realizes maybe she isn't as prepared as she thought.
1. Prologue

The sun rose up over the crumbling plaster elephant in the square. It had been there since Napoléon I's reign, half-finished,  
becoming the home for several gamins who had nowhere else to go. The feet of the giant elephant seemed to be tinged in red, as did the entire square which it inhabited. This effect could have simply been the result of the rising sun, or it could have been the effect of the blood still running in the cracks and gutters of the street. The blood was meant to have been unseen by the public, meant to have been gone by the morning after which it had flown. Alas, much like the plaster elephant in the square, the cleaning up of the blood was a job half-finished.

The source of the red rivulets glistening in the square were the several barricades situated throughout the city. All but one had fallen on the first day of the rebellion, and even that final barricade had eventually been eradicated. The guardsmen who had been told to squash every and any possible revolutionary had, unlike their governmental counterparts, had successfully executed their orders. Only two men who were present at that final barricade had managed to escape. Every other person who had chosen to fight for their beliefs had done so until their last breath.

The dead bodies of those brave souls were picked up the next day, their wounds still gaping, eyes still reflecting an odd mixture of horror and determination, and roughly dumped onto to the cobblestone streets of an alley behind the café frequented by the now dead students. Almost immediately had gamins and women of the night descended upon the bodies, looking for anything of value. They found almost nothing, save for two rings on the fingers of what used to be a married couple. It was strange, thought the gamin that spotted the rings first, that there was a woman part of the barricade. As far as he knew, the rebellion had mostly been planned by law students at the local university, and they rarely made any contact women during their meetings at the café. Even more surprising was the fact that it was the leader of the group who was married. The gamin had always assumed that the leader of the rebellion was one of those men who was married to the cause, not married to an actual flesh-and-bone woman. He wondered how this woman had managed to convince the leader to marry her, for convincing the leader of the rebellion to even change the fashion in which he wore his cravat was no less a feat than conquering Russia. The gamin had seen the way the leader sneered at women of the night who tried to seduce him, and he had been close witness to the way he had rebuked his friend for speaking about the girl he loved. How then, had the leader not only fallen in love, but also married the woman who now laid next to him? It was obvious, even in death, that the couple were deeply in love, however. Their pinky fingers were lightly touching, and when their bodies had been found, their hands had been deeply intertwined. It seemed that nothing, not even the horrible death they had suffered through, nor the life they had lived, would be able to tear them apart.


	2. Chapitre Un

"Angelique! ANGELIQUE!" Monsieur Gillernormand was standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the library. He had guests in his home, and as per usual, his granddaughter was up in the library, reading and rereading the numerous books that the family had collected over the years. Putting one foot on the stair just above him, he opened his mouth, only to be startled by the sudden movement near him.

"Sorry, grandpapa!" The girl who had seemingly materialized out of nowhere had almost pushed her grandfather over in her hurry to reach the bottom of the stairs. Monsieur Gillernormand simply chuckled at his wayward granddaughter.

"There are guests here to see you." Monsieur Gillernormand offered his arm to Angelique, who wrinkled her brow in confusion. It was rare that anyone came to see her. Most of the families who did visit the Gillernormand household were there to inquire after her brother, Marius, who was studying to become a lawyer. As such, he was prime marriage material for the elite families of Paris. Angelique, on the other hand, was considered spoilt. She had been educated, was not particularly able to engage in the societal norms expected of women of her stature, and spoke her mind. Each of these traits made her dangerous to the delicate structure that had been created over hundreds of years.

"Here to see me? I'm shocked. Are you sure they aren't just here to see what Marius looks like?" The siblings did look very much alike, and it was not unheard for people to call on Angelique only to see if Marius was handsome or not.

"No, they are not. As surprising as it may be, they really are here to see you. Apparently, they have a son who is of marrying age." Angelique eyebrows almost shot into her hairline.

"Me? Since when has anyone thought about wanting to marry me?" Monsieur Gillernormand only chuckled.

"They aren't from Paris. They're from somewhere down South. Their son studies law at the university here." Angelique's grandfather deftly maneuvered her into the living room, where the couple who had come to see Angelique were having a hushed conversation, not even realizing that Angelique and Monsieur Gillernormand were in the room.

"Ah, _Madame et Monsieur Enjolras_ ! _Voici ma grande fille, Angélique_." At this interruption to their private conversation, the somewhat startled couple looked up and surveyed Angelique in perfect unison. Their two second gaze pierced through Angelique, and she had the uncomfortable feeling that all her deepest secretes had been laid out on the table, bare and naked, for everyone to see. Shifting uncomfortably, Angelique stuttered out a greeting.

" _B-Bonjour, Madame. Et Monsieur_ ," she quickly realized that she had to greet both the guests. Still clutching onto her grandfather's arm, Angelique felt herself get lowered onto the ornate, golden sofa. The Enjolras' had not ceased to look at her. Madame Enjolras, who had been part of the elite society for many years, was well-trained in recognizing exactly what a woman was in a few glances.

" _Alors, Angelique._ Your grandfather has told us that you quite enjoy reading." Madame Enjolras did not choose to elaborate further upon her statement, forcing Angelique to scramble to answer.

" _Euh, oui._ I do enjoy reading and visiting the library." When no answer was given, Angelique continued.

"I especially enjoy reading books about history and the law." The couple Enjolras shared a quick glance. Just as Madame Enjolras was opening her mouth to say something, however, Angelique's aunt walked in with a tray of food and drinks. Monsieur Gillernormand had recently asked the maid to leave. As elegant and opulent the furniture of the mansion was, the truth of the matter was that Monsieur Gillernormand was quickly running out of money. It was why he had agreed to this meeting with the Enjolras' in the first place. At the rate the expenses for the family were piling up, Monsieur Gillernormand would soon be unable to take care of his granddaughter.

"Angelique spends almost entire weeks in the library at one time!" Angelique's aunt interjected. It would seem, for the first time in her life, she had managed to read the guests' intentions incorrectly. The Enjolras family did not want a daughter-in-law who was well-read. It was their nurturing of their son's love of books that had caused the strains that existed within their familial structure. Their discomfort must have been obvious on their faces, for Monsieur Gillernormand managed to shoo Angelique's aunt out of the room with a stern look.

"I am quite sorry about my daughter. It appears that she has gone soft. She never married, you know." Monsieur and Madame Enjolras considerably softened upon hearing this statement. Women who never married were thought to have some defect, be it mental or physical, and Monsieur Gillernormand had used this societal fact to his advantage.

Angelique, on the other hand, was shocked. It was obvious that her aunt was her grandfather's favorite child, after all, she was still alive and did not squander her life away with some man who sustained himself with fanciful delusions. He rarely spoke ill of her, and even more rarely so to strangers. Was he so desperate to marry Angelique off that he would be willing to go against his very nature? This notion hurt Angelique. The last time she had begun to feel as upset, her world had completely changed. She would not allow her world to change so completely again.

"Madame et Monsieur Enjolras, my aunt was not wrong. I do enjoy the library very much. I especially enjoy reading novels by the English author, Mary Shelley? Have you heard of her?" Without waiting for a response from any of the parties present, Angelique barreled on.

"She advocates for equal rights for women. Voting, and such. Does your son agree with these notions?" Each mouth in the room fell open. Anger flashed in her grandfather's eyes, as did shock. Angelique was outspoken, but she usually knew her place, especially in front of guests. He attempted to smooth over the situation.

"I apologize for my granddaughter's misbehavior, Madame et Monsieur Enjolras. I-" Madame Enjolras raised one hand.

"There is no need, Monsieur. We can see where we are not wanted. I bid you good day." With these biting final words, the Enjolras' made to get up. Angelique was beginning somewhat regret her decision upon seeing how hurt her grandfather was, but the guilt was not so strong that she try to stop Madame Enjolras. The truth was that she did not want to get married, not now, not ever.


End file.
